The present invention relates to an improved terminal construction including a lead frame element and thick film circuitry.
Such circuitry has come into use with integrated components to complement the small size of these components. Thus lead frame elements and thick film conductors have been applied to ceramic substrates to provide various circuit connections, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,075.
The present invention shown in the attached drawing and described in detail below is directed to a lead frame terminal having excellent mechanical strength and stability, electrical connection and current capability, and thermal dissipation.